El chocolatero y el rey
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Su padre lo había dejado, tal cual dijo, pero un hombre lo había ayudado y le había dado sus sueños.


" **El chocolatero y el rey"**

 **Resumen** : Su padre lo había dejado, tal cual dijo, pero un hombre lo había ayudado y le había dado sus sueños.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada aquí me pertenece, sólo la historia.

 **Notas de Autora:** La parte de "Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate" está basado en la película de Tim Burton.

 **Capitulo único**

Un excéntrico salvador

 _Por Amelia Badguy_

761 palabras según Word

Su padre se había marchado, tal cual había prometido al regresar a su hogar no había encontrado nada, sólo el espacio vacío en donde se había encontrado la casa, siendo que aquello le hacía preguntarse ¿qué haría ahora?, sólo era un niño, no tenía dinero ni nada, únicamente tenía un sueño y aquel sueño era ser el mejor chocolatero del mundo, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar, aquella era la verdad.

— ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! — Esa voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su joven cuerpo, siendo que lentamente se volteó para encontrar atrás de él a un grupo de chicos, de alrededor de quince años, aquellos chicos que siempre lo habían molestado por sus frenos después de todo, aquellos que su padre lo hacía utilizar para que su dentadura estuviera impecable. — ¡Sí es el pequeño Willy Wonka!.

— ¿Dónde está tu papi?, ¿Te ha abandonado acaso?, al menos podría haberte sacado ese aparato. — Habló otro y el resto comenzó a reírse, por su parte el pequeño Willy Wonka apretó con fuerza los tirantes de su mochila. Los chicos de la escuela siempre lo molestaban por sus frenos, daba lo mismo la edad, todos se burlaban del hijo del dentista, que nunca lo había dejado comer dulces ni nada de aquello.

— ¿No dirás nada, renacuajo de hojalata?. — Habló uno mirándolo con desprecio, pero el niño no sabía que decir, sólo quería salir de esa situación, pero no tenía a nadie que lo defendiera, pues realmente estaba solo en la vida, después de todo, su padre se lo había dicho, pensó al borde del llanto.

— Dejen al pequeño en paz… — Esa voz hizo que Willy fijara su vista en la persona que estaba detrás del grupo de chicos y simplemente quedo… sorprendido. La persona llevaba una camisa, que dejaba ver parte de su pecho sobre el cual había un colgante en forma de media luna, unos pantalones ajustados, pero realmente ajustados, unas botas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la rodilla.

El cabello de aquella persona era rubio y caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros… pero lo que más llamó la atención del joven Wonka fueron los ojos de ese sujeto, sus ojos eran distintos… uno era de un azul cielo y otro color miel.

— Márchense.

— ¿Quién eres tú, Campanito?. — Habló con humor uno de los jóvenes, haciendo reír al resto, pero no a Willy… él estaba impresionado por aquel hombre que, aunque vestía de forma excéntrica, desprendía elegancia y realeza con cada movimiento que hacía.

— Tsk… muy mala elección de palabras. —Dijo al momento de chasquear sus dedos y Willy vio sorprendido como los cuatro chicos que lo estaban molestando desaparecían frente a sus ojos, sin dejar el mínimo rastro.

— Un tiempo en el pantano del hedor eterno los hará pensar mejor sus palabras… Ahora bien… — El rubio fijo su mirada en el pequeño muchacho que lo veía con asombro.

El niño no tendría más de diez años, vestía con un pantalón corto de traje, que hacia juego con su chaqueta. Una mochila colgaba de su hombro… mientras que un extraño artefacto estaba puesto en su cabeza.

— Hey… ¿eso no te molesta?...—Preguntó el rubio observándolo, pero antes de que el pequeño pudiese decir algo, el hombre chasqueo sus dedos y sus frenos habían desaparecido. — Mejor, mucho mejor. Ahora me presentare. Yo soy Jareth, rey de los Goblins y del Underground, ¿y tú?.

— Yo soy…

— Señor Wonka… — El pequeño pronto se vio rodeado de obscuridad, ya no estaba aquel hombre que lo había ayudado. — Señor Wonka…— Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con la cálida mirada de la señora Bucket.

— ¿Qué?… ¿qué pasa?. — Preguntó confundido Willy, estaba recostado en su césped de chocolate y la señora Bucket lo miraba.

— Ya es hora de cenar, vamos…— Dijo la mujer comenzando a caminar hacía la casa que estaba sobre la colina. Willy se levantó del césped y se sacudió mientras un suspiro brotaba de sus labios, recordando a aquel hombre que lo había salvado hace tanto tiempo ya.

Aquel hombre que le había dado lo necesario para completar sus sueños, aquel hombre que había sido el rey que únicamente le había pedido una cosa, que nunca dejara de hacer lo que amaba, que nunca dejara sus sueños, de hacer cosas imposibles, porque de cosas imposibles se vivía, de cosas que las personas podían incluso llamar magia o trucos baratos.

La fantasía había sido algo importante para aquel rey que hace tanto tiempo ya había conocido en antaño, aquel rey que podía recordar perfectamente y que nunca olvidaría en su vida.


End file.
